Fateful Meetings
by Merlin39194
Summary: Riou Genkaku and Tir Mcdohl meets the hero of Suikoden 4 in a tavern and talks about their expierences with their true runes and the wars they have fought in the past and may fight in the future as well as the war that was just fought.


Fateful Meetings

The characters in this story belong to Konami and I am no way is making is any money from this story.

Author's note; I read the story on the meetings between Riou and Mcdohl and the one between Luc and Mcdohl before the second Flame champion war. It got me thinking about doing a story about Mcdohl and Riou meeting the hero from the Suikoden 4 so I decided to write this story also my hero was named Ryu.

The young man slowly stepped off the boat into the Zexen capital his blond hair falling down his back in a ponytail his green eyes looking around with a wisdom that betrayed the age that his outward appearance shows although he has been alive over 150 years. He slowly dusted his clothes off as he looked down at his new clothes instead of the red and black short jacket and armored shirt with shorts he wore before he now wore a sleeveless white shirt which lead into a pair of blue pants and knee high boot with leg armor a pair of short gloves on his hands. His twin swords strapped to his waist as he slowly stretched and looked around. He remembered what Leknatt told him perfectly.

"Go to the Zexen capital there you will meet a few others like you. The True Rune Bearers who have shared the same star as you have."

He slowly began to walk looking around remembering what he has been doing the last 150 years first he stayed at Obel after discovering who he really is and his connection to Lino and Flare then after they died he wandered the world learning all he could until he ended up in Harmonia studying at the Crystal Valley as a student. He had to escape though when they found out he had a True Rune. He suddenly stopped sensing something and looking at the inn and slowly entered noticing two figures sitting down in the corner both of them black haired and dressed in red, gold, and white one carrying a staff and the other a tonfar. They both looked up at him as he looked at them as he slowly walked over and sat down in front of both of them all three of their eyes showing wisdom and experiences beyond what their outward appearance suggest as the one wearing a green bandanna spoke first.

"You have True Rune just like us don't you?"

"Yes I do my name is Ryu and I bear the cursed rune, the Rune of Punishment. Can I have your names please?"

"My name is Tir and I bear the Soul Eater and he is Riou he bears the Bright Shield Rune."

At the mention of the Soul Eater Ryu's eyes fill with tears as he looked down at the glove right hand of Tir as he asked a question.

"Did you know a young man named Ted?"

Tir eyes widen looking at him suddenly as if he struck him with something.

"Yes how did you know that name?"

"I met him 150 years ago when I first got my rune and he joined me during the Island Nation war when I led the alliance against the nation of Kooluk."

Riou looked up at him as well hearing how long he has been wrong in wonder he thought Luc was the longest but now hearing that this young man has been around for over 150 years he asked.

"It must have been hard for you to lived that long how did you do it?"

"You watch your friends grow old and die I had to if this rune ever escape it will consume the lives of the ones who wield it I am the only who can wield it and keep it from consuming it is similar to the Soul Eater which consumes souls."

Tir looked down as a waitress walked over bringing them water as Riou drink his he spoke softly.

"I'm sure there are more wars we will take part of. This second Flame champion war for one me and Tir decided against joining because we felt that the Stars of Destiny and the True Runes will stop Luc from his scheme and looked what happen two true runes found two new bearers and the wind rune lost it's bearer. But it is sad we did fight alongside Luc in two wars past and he just lost hope we ourselves must never lose that I'm sure you yourself have seen the future in the memories of the rune. I have so has Tir.

Tir nodded his head did Ryu looking up for a moment rubbing his left hand as if the rune was hurting being so close to two other bearers.

"I have seen the memories and know what the future may bring but if there is one thing that this rune has taught me is that man's fate can be changed I was told when I first got this rune that my life was over and I will die and now look at me I am over 150 years old and I still look the same as I did when I first got this rune."

Tir slowly stood as did Riou and Ryu followed suit the three leaders smiling softly looking at each other as Tir spoke.

"You can join us on our journey we are thinking of seeing these new bearers and then going him since you are used to wandering."

"I might as well it's been a while since I travel with anyone and I'm sure my rune won't try anything with two other True Rune bearers next to me."

They smiled walking out not noticing a figure hiding a young man with blonde hair and wearing clothes of green as he makes his report his name is Nash.

Author's note: This is my first Suikoden story mind you I have always thought of writing a story of these three meeting after the fourth game came out and decided to go out even though I have to admit I did use the story of Luc and Mcdhol meeting in the bar before Suikoden 3 as a kinda inspiration so I will give proper due for that story. The name of that story is Aubade byKeruri1.


End file.
